My challenge fantasies
by Chooch77
Summary: A collection of my first parts of the challenge fics for anyone who wants ideas, may turn out like "evil guy's fantasies" Naruto/harem, harem, narutoharem, narutoxharem, naruharem, naruxharem, negiharem, negixharem, and other harems. A collection of my challenge fics.
1. Itachi and Naruto in Mahora

**A/N: Yo! This is the first installment of my challenge fics! It is the Itachi-sensei and His student challenge.**

**Here are the guidelines for it:**

**This takes place in the shinobi war. Naruto and Itachi, instead of separating, go after Madara (impersonation). While there, they end up Kamui'ed to a new universe.**

**Rules**

**1. Naruto must have the Eternal Sharingan due to Itachi and the Kyuubi's meddling.**

**2. Naruto/harem, Itachi/harem, and Kotaro/someone. Naruto must be paired with Eva, Chachamaru, Fuka, Fumika, Ku fei, Makie, Nekane, and others. Itachi must be paired with Shizuka and others. Negi does not exist so Negi's sister comes as a student.**

**3. Itachi must teach Naruto.**

**4. Itachi must room with Shizuka, Naruto must room with Eva and Chachamaru. From there on, it's obvious how they get together.**

**That is the challenge and this is a possible first chapter for it. It takes place right after Nagato uses Chibaku Tensei (Is that right?) and instead of Itachi stopping it, he casts Kamui as his last ditch effort...**

**Story starts now...**

_Groan _"Itachi-san, where are we?" asked Naruto, who could only see the bright lights.

_Hmm... I suppose my Kamui sent us somewhere, probably a different dimension, and if my guess is right... "_I believe we are in a hospital," Itachi thought then said.

"Oh, great! Your up! I shall inform dean Konoemon!" Said a girl with greyish hair dressed in a nurses outfit, before she rushed out of the room.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that he must hold a position of power around here, judging by her reation. Probably comparable to the elders, Kage, or Daimyo." Itachi mused out loud.

"How did you figure that?" Naruto asked.

"The girl was running off to tell him we were up like me and the rest of the ANBU were told to do by the Sandaime Hokage." Itachi explained, before gasping.

"Hmm, what is it, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-your eyes. They have a sharingan and a Rinnengan!" Itachi explained. "But how!"

**That would be my doing,** a giant voice rumbled. **After all, I modified yours into an eternal and gave Naruto the means to achieve that level of power, as well as unlocked his Rinnengan, which was the bloodline of the Uzumaki. I have also released your full mental capabilities and gave you both the ability to use, what the people here call, 'magic'. However, you shall both need training in it.**

"K-k-kyuubi, how are you speaking like this?" Itachi questioned.

**I am using the connection my host and I now share from the release of his powers. If your pathetic questioning is over, I am going to sleep. **The Kyuubi finished before cutting the connection.

They would have woken Kyuubi back up, had it not been for the door opening to reveal...

An old guy with a long beard!

"Greetings, I come in peace, take me to your leaders," The old guy said as even Itachi facefaulted.

"We're not aliens!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, in that case," the dean started, "how about you date my granddaughter?" He asked before getting hit in the head with a mallet that appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto would later swear he heard a girl's voice saying, "Oh grandpa!" right after it struck.

After explaining their tale to the dean, the dean said "hmm, I suppose I could set you up at this school as the new english and gym teachers. You could also teach homeroom class 2-A. Please get me Eva, Chachamaru, and Shizuna."

A few minutes later the door was opened by a blonde haired ten year old, a green haired maid with pointy ears, and a tall blonde girl with "F-sized cups!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him weirdly at that, so Naruto explained himself, "My old mentor was a huge pervert who had an obsession with breasts, and often forced me to find the largest ones and guess their sizes."

"What did you call us here for, old man?" the blonde ten year old asked.

"Now, now, Eva-chan, the reason I called you here is so that you can take your new roomates home. Naruto will be rooming with you and Chachamaru, while Itachi will be with Shizuna." the old man explained while pointing his finger at each one as he said the name so that they wouldn't get confused.

**Done, I may make this like Evil Guy's fantasies or I may just make this challenges, you decide!**


	2. Bloodline Naruto

**A/N: Yo this is my challenge of "Harem Lord's Fantasies." This challenge will be the "Bloodline Naruto" challenge. For my story, I have decided to give him the Kaguya bloodline. There will be a Fem Kimmimaro in this fic.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Bloodline Naruto**

Naruto was, yet again, being chased by a mob. This was completely normal for him. But, what wasn't normal was the jonnin level shinobi that were in the mob. Due to this fact, Naruto was unable to outrun or lose him, especially since one of the jonnin was an Inuzuka.

_Why does this always happen to me, _Naruto thought as he accidentally went into an alleyway with no exit.

"This is the end for you, demon!" One of the civilians yelled.

Naruto became backed up against the wall before he shouted, "Why do you call me a demon? What did I ever due to you!"

The answers varied from "You killed my wife," to "You killed the person I was cheating on my wife with, and then when I identified the body, my wife found out and took my daughter away!"

Everyone just stared at that man for a few minutes before saying slowly, "How is it even the Kyuubi's fault there? You were the one who decided to cheat on your wife!" The mob just nodded in agreement to that, before the ones with an actual reason started forward.

About midway through the bloodbath that was Naruto's beating, Naruto snapped and thought _I-I can't die like this._ Before blacking out.

…..

When Naruto came to, the mob was dead and he was coated in their blood. But, the weird thing was that it was bones and swords that killed them. Needless to say, Naruto ran away as fast as he could.

….

After Naruto was back to his apartment, he thought for a few minutes after calming down. _Okay, so the villagers were killed with bones...I know I have read about someone using bones before, but who was it? _

Naruto searched through his history books before coming to what he wanted to know.

_Article:_

_Kaguya_

_The Kaguya clan is known for it's ferocious need for battle and it's physical bloodline, the dead bone pulse. This bloodline lets the wielder use his/her bones as weapons. This bloodline has inspired the Kaguya to be swordsmen and taijutsu experts in a style called the dances of the dead bone. Their taijutsu style is supplemented by their bloodline ninjutsu. The Kaguya had a variety of these from the defensive bone shield or outer bone, to offensive bone drill or 1000 bone spikes, to their ranged bone kunai barrage and funeral of bones. _

Naruto was shocked at these details behind his bloodline, he wondered if there was anyone else who was a Kaguya, so his heart sank when he read further.

_This specialty did not stop them from being killed off in the bloody mist's bloodline extermination. It is rumored that there is one left._

However, the news that there may be one left made him want to go to the mist, but he knew the Hokage, Minato, would never allow it. So, he did the best thing he could, escaped through stealth skills.

It was surprisingly easy for him to get past the gate guards, so he just continued walking until he got there.

**I know that you are expecting longer, and I will make them longer if I decide to go past the prologues.**

**Please tell me what you think of these challenges!**


	3. Shaman Naruto

**Yo! This is the third installment in my challenges! This one is Shaman Naruto!**

**Here is the challenge for any who are interested:**

**Naruto acquires the powers of his ancestors, the Asakuras. Using these powers, he finds his parents spirits. After learning the truth, He gains a new drive that will push him to become the Greatest Shaman, acquire all the Spirits, and become the King of the Shamans!**

**1. Naruto Harem**

**2. Civic bashing**

**3. Fem-Kyuubi**

**4. Grey, smart, powerful Naurto**

**5. Good Sasuke, Bad Danzo and Sakura**

**Tell me if you want to take it up!**

**Chapter one: Seer**

Naruto was just waking up another day, only to see his four guardian spirits, Tobirama and Hashirama Senju, as well as Mito and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto just yawned like this was normal for him, which it was.

You see, for the past five years, Naruto has been able to see spirits. Naruto theorized that it was because of the fact that the Uzumaki, Senju, and the sub-branch of the Senju, the Namikaze, were all descended from someone who could see and use spirits, and since he had all three bloodlines in him, he was spiritually aware.

Yes, Naruto knew about his parents. How could he not with his mother, grandmother, grandfather, and granduncle following him around every single day. Once Naruto was able to see them, Naruto tricked his mom into telling him about his birth.

It was quite easy, all he did was pretend to wallow in his guilt while pretending not to see them, and his mom opened her mouth right up to tell him the truth. Once he found out, Naruto told her he could see her and watched her shocked expression for the next few days.

That's right people, Naruto was a genius at manipulation. Naruto figured he got this from his ancestor, or it could be from his being friends with Shikamaru due to their similar personalities. Naruto was still the dead last in his class despite his effort, so he stopped trying.

Today was the next graduation day, and all Naruto had to do was make three bunshin. Easy, right? WRONG!

Naruto couldn't make a bunshin to save his life. This was probably because of his massive reserves, but he couldn't get another jutsu to use due to the civilian council's meddling with the libraries and always taking the jutsu.

So, it was no surprise to Naruto that he failed again. What was surprising was when Mizuki told him that stealing the scroll of seals was a make up test. Naruto figured this to be false, but couldn't resist the opportunity to see what was in the scroll.

Naruto was in his spot in the woods looking at the scroll. He was looking at five things in particular.

_The Asakura Guide to spirits: A book on how to use minor to advanced spiritual techniques and how to control your energy. _

_Kage Bunshin: Creates a solid clone that gives memories back to user._

_Bunshin Daippora: An exploding Kage bunshin._

_Skiki Fuin Key: How to use the shiki fuin, as well as a directory on seals, with 50 supplementary books. Also contains a note from Minato Namikaze._

_The sage's notebook and weapons: Explains history of the sage and gives weapons as well as knowledge on how to create weapons that can be used in weapon integration._

Needless to say, Naruto chose these five for a reason. He chose the sage's notebook and Asakura guide to spirits due to his suspicion that he was descended from them. He chose the Kage Bunshin as his bunshin, and the exploding clone as a supplementary move to go with it. The Shiki Fuin Key was because of the fact that he held the fox inside of him.

That's right, Naruto knew about the fox, after all, why wouldn't Kushina have told him. So, when Mizuki showed up and told him, Naruto just looked up bored. "You done?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki just stared before asking "Why aren't you screaming right now?"

Naruto just smirked and said, "I already knew. And now your trump is gone."

Naruto finished by taking out one of his spirit weapons and integrating Kushina into it.

That's right, Naruto learned integration in that amount of time. He also learned how to use leaf spirits and shikigami. It turned out, Naruto was a natural prodigy when it came to spirits.

The sword he integrated her into now had a chain behind it that went up his arm. It also had a dark red aura around it, like blood.

Mizuki then decided to charge before he could do anything, only to find that chains were sticking into his legs and keeping him in place.

"Kushina weapon style: Chain strike!" Naruto called out before appearing behind Mizuki.

Mizuki then fell down with a massive, non-fatal slash through him.

"The spirit world doesn't need trash like you in it." Naruto muttered.

Right after that, an Anbu appeared trying to kill him. Naruto just looked up before two more Anbu and the Hokage appeared. The two Anbu restraining the rogue and the Hokage taking the scroll out of Naruto's hands.

Naruto then saw the elder council and knew where this was going. "Mission to catch the traitor alive, accomplished, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a light twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

The Hokage just nodded and had to resist laughing at the look of the Elders' faces. "Good job, Uzumaki Naruto, gennin of Konoha."

The female Elder, Koharu, just looked furious as she said, "I see no headband."

Naruto just smirked and said, "It's right here." As he pulled out the headband that dolphin had given him before he got killed in a mob.

The elders looked furious before they turned around and left, knowing that they couldn't do anything about the new gennin without it being qualified as treason.

This time, Naruto and the Hokage broke down laughing and the Anbu just chuckled.

The hokage then said, "Gennin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, I hereby givre all of this man's belongings to you."

Naruto just bowed before saying, "Give it to his wife, she needs it more."

The Hokage wasn't going to make a big deal out of anything due to the fact that he knew that Naruto knew about his heritage from the four guardians.

The hokage then said, "Furthermore, as compensation for this three-year inconvenience I give you the five items from the scroll. You deserve it."

Naruto just beamed before rushing to his appartment due to the time of night.

**Done! Vote on my poll and post on my forums please!**


	4. hell king naruto

**Yo! Harem Lord here with the fourth story in my challenge series! **

**Here is this challenge:**

**_In the hundredth year after the explosive battle of the nine tailed fox..._**

_**a boy shall be born. **_

_**Ignored by his family and wanting revenge... **_

_**He grows strong. **_

_**This boy shall have the ability to give any demon a child capable of engulfing the world in seven days of fire **_

_**He shall be descended from the sage on all sides **_

_**He shall have the doujutsu of legends **_

_**He shall be born and bred in darkness **_

_**this is his story. **_

**If you have not guessed it already, Naruto, in this fic, will be the counterpart of his sister, who is the child of prophecy. He shall also have angels watching him due to his identity.**

**This is a crossover between Princess Lucia and Naruto**

**Harem w/ Lucia it**

**2. Minato bashing**

**3. Strong, dark, genius Naruto who loves to draw**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Prelude: Birth of a king**

Naruto was just doing what he usually did at this time of day. Eating by himself at Lucia's ramen shop while his parents were at the stupidest ramen shop in the world: Ichiraku's.

Naruto hated the Ichiraku's ramen due to the fact that it was always the place that they went. He also hated the stares and whispers that they got on the way. They all said stuff like, "look there is the Namikaze family," "look at that boy, it's too bad he is there dragging the name through the dirt," "It would be a perfect scene if the useless kid wasn't there."

The villagers treated the family, except for him, with pride due to the defeat of the nine-tails, and it's sealing into his sister. What many people did not realize, however, was the fact that Naruto was _better _than a regular academy student. The only reason he was one of the last placers was because of the fact that the senseis took bribes and changed the grades. The only one that wasn't was sacked due to the fact that Naruto was doing better than her sister. His father saw that as a sure sign that he was biased against the Kyuubi. He never even considered the fact that his daughter was doing so well due to the biasedness of the rest of the instructors.

Naruto had gotten himself tested without the knowledge of anyone in Konoha. It had said that he was above the average gennin, while when his sister was tested, it showed below par academy student. When Naruto tried showing these to his parents, he was yelled at and sent to his room without dinner for lying to them.

Naruto only knew four people that treated him, like himself. They were: Sasuke Uchiha, Lucia Nanashi, Jiraya Gama, and Mikoto Uchiha. He would include Iruka, but he didn't see him much.

Sasuke treated him like his best friend, even though everyone said he was bringing himself down by hanging out with him. Mikoto had met him through Sasuke, and was appalled by Kushina's behavior towards him.

Jiraya Gama and him met at the hot springs one day when Naruto was doing water walking. Jiraya was going to tell his parents before Naruto showed him a particular skill. Naruto walked into the hot springs, got beat up, came out, and rattled off everyone who was in their's measurements. Jiraya helped him out whenever Naruto asked because of his amazing skill.

Lucia was the owner of a ramen shop that was actually good. Not many people came there because of Ichiraku's, so it was in danger of closing down, until Naruto got a lot of chores done for some minor clans and got a good bit of money for it.

Ever since then, Lucia and Naruto were the best of friends.

Today was a particularly bad day in terms of glares and whispers. Naruto just ignored them all and walked to his stand. Lucia saw this and said something to him. "You know, I could help you train in stuff very few humans know how to do."

Yes, Naruto knew that Lucia was the demon princess due to his friendship with her. Not only that, but she would often pose naked for his portraits, so he could obviously tell with the tail and ears.

Naruto perked up at her offer and they headed to the training ground they had built. It used to be a hotel that was in no shape, so they got the building with very much ease. From there, they just had to find the materials, and they had their own place.

"Okay, our first step is to check your demonic affinities. This is relatively the same as the human version, but with more elements." Lucia lectured.

Naruto just listened attentively to her lecture before he checked his affinities.

To both of their shock, it came out as him having all of the affinities: Acid, Illusion, Physical, Metal, Dust, Water, Fire, Air, Lightning, Light, darkness, Gravity, Earth, Lava, Steam, Magma, Time, Space, Reality, Ice, Storm, Whirlpool, Blaze, Inferno, Mist, Diamond, shadow, energy, and Crystal.

Lucia was more shocked then Naruto, but slowly snapped out of her shock and realized there was a high probability that Naruto was the child that was spoken of.

For the next few hours, they started their trainning with some fire elemental control. Naruto was quite fast going through the excercises with his shadow clones, his ability to clearly understand what he has seen,and his photographic memory.

By the end of the day, Naruto had been able to conjure a small flame as big as a candle. This brought even more plausibility into him being the child spoken of, as she had the largest affinity to fire known, and conjuring a flame had taken her a year.

Things weren't going as well at home as they were at Lucia's. As soon as he got home, his parents demanded to know where he went all the time. Naruto responded, "You have your Ichiraku's, I have my place."

This got Naruto grounded and forbidden from leaving their sights, which Naruto responded to by packing his bags and moving into the penthouse of the hotel he and Lucia had built.

Almost everyone was happy at Minato's decision to drop the dead weight. Jiraya, Sasuke, Mikoto, Lucia, Iruka, and, surprisingly enough, Rin, Yuugao, and Natsumi (the sister of Naruto).

Jiraya had stormed in, and actually severed his and Minato's partnership as master and student, before forcing Minato out of the toad contract.

Rin and Yuugao had severed their relationship as students to the Namikazes.

Sasuke and Mikoto severed their friendship with the Namikazes, as well as going so far as to say they would block many things that Minato and Kushina would try to do on the council.

Natsumi got enraged enough to use some of the Kyuubi's chakra on her parents, before being knocked out.

Iruka hadn't really been able to do anything now that he was an outcast.

However, they all did something to help Naruto and Lucia: They all moved into their hotel, so they could get some money. This move gave Naruto and Lucia enough money to buy many supplies for training, as well as expand the ramen shop to serve more stuff, and open a shop in the hotel.

From that point on, Naruto had vowed to protect the people who had stood up to the village for him. The rest of the village could go to hell for all he cared.

**Done! The reason I have not put much action into this chapter is because of the fact that I am solidifying the relationships between these people, and causing the story to become easier and smoother to write.**

**Thanks for reading and please check out my forum!**


	5. akatsuki Naruto

**Yo! Here is the fourth in my challenge series, akatsuki Naruto! **

**Here is the challenge:**

**Summary: Naruto's sisters end up being used for the sealing. Alone on his sixth birthday he is found by an akatsuki member.**

**1. Naruto must be a guy and straight**

**2. Minato bashing, Kushina will slowly come around**

**3. darker naruto**

**4. Naruto must be trained by the person**

**5. must be a harem**

**That's the challenge, let me know if you are interested in taking it!**

**Okay, I am making Naruto be trained by Zetsu, just because I have not seen a lot of fics where he is trained by him.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had just gotten bed on the morning of his sixth birthday. He went downstairs and raided the kitchen to get some cerial to eat. He was the only one in the house on his sixth birthday while the twins were being celebrated at the kyuubi festival.

Naruto really didn't care about that. He was used to being left alone on his birthdays, or any other day for that matter.

When Naruto left the house later, he walked bast a busy street. He did not care what the civilians said about him whether it was to his face or not. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always just be the pathetic brother of the Jinchuriki twins.

Naruto was okay with all of this. He was fine with the names, people trying to use him, and people ignoring him. He was too used to it to have any of it bother him enough to get worked up about. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

**In the earth...**

Zetsu had been sent out by the Akatsuki to check on the Jinchuriki twins and make sure they weren't made too strong. From what he saw, the twins wouldn't be a problem because of their arrogance, the brother, on the other hand, had limitless potential.

The brother could school his emotions, control his chakra output, and even make shadow clones by the dozen to train with at such a young age.

Zetsu hated working for the Akatsuki. They always treated him like dirt, but he couldn't just leave, due to the fact that the Akatsuki created him. He owed them a debt, or so he had thought before this mission. Before the mission, Pein and Tobi had been discussing ways to get rid of this Zetsu and bring in a new one, as this one seemed to be weaker than the rest of them.

What they didn't know, was that Zetsu had perfect chakra control, meaning that he could mask himself to even the rinnengan, get into a village's sensor system, transform into another person, or even stop his tenketsu from being closed by Byakugan users.

This gave Zetsu the edge he had needed to slip out of the Akatsuki base undetected, and leave for his next mission, the one place no one who thought that he had quit the Akatsuki would look.

It just so happened that there was another reason that he wanted to stay in Konoha, it was because he could hide anywhere. There were so many trees, wooden floors, and the stone monuments. These were all perfect hiding spots for Zetsu.

More important than the hiding spots, was the fact that in Konoha, Zetsu could see everything from the hot springs to the hokage's office. This had let him spy on the Namikaze boy and his family for the past two days. What he saw in the boy was pure, untapped potential in its truest most unused state.

Zetsu decided that today was the day that he would approach Naruto with an offer. He would train Naruto in all of his ways, and Naruto would help him stay hidden from the Akatsuki in return.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," Zetsu said, "my name is Zetsu. I have come with an offer."

"What is the offer you are talking about?" Naruto asked while secretly fingering his kunai he had hidden in his pants (not that one, get your mind out of the gutter).

"I am offering to train you in all of my ways." Zetsu said.

"What do you get in return?" Naruto asked, while he slowly dropped the kunai back into its hiding spot.

"Simple," Zetsu started, "you hide me from my former employers, the akatsuki. You won't have to do much, just don't tell anyone that I am here, and I will be safe."

Naruto was still suspicious of the offer, but decided that he would probably die if he didn't take it. "I agree to your terms." Naruto finally said after a few moments of thinking over the pros and cons.

"Good, today we will start with an assessment on your abilities. You have to avoid getting hit by me for three hours." Zetsu stated.

Naruto immediately tensed and jumped back, knowing that Zetsu meant right then. Naruto immediately started thinking of ways to avoid him. _Okay, I saw how he came out of the ground back there, so he probably can travel and see above the ground while he is there, so staying still isn't an option. I may be able to avoid him if I keep moving for the three hours, but I don't have that kind of stamina. What if I moved through the treebranches? Would having to move from the trees into the ground and back up slow him down? If so, I may be able to jump from tree to tree, and slow him down this way, only one way to find out._

Naruto jumped into the air immediately after finishing that train of thought, due to the fact that he would have gotten hit if he didn't. He spun around in midair, sure to land on a branch, and kicked off of it, using the branch and his chakra to boost his momentum.

Zetsu was immediately impressed as soon as he saw this, as he figured out why Naruto had done it. _He figured out that it would take longer for me to move im trees than It would in the ground, and he is putting so much distance in each jump, so as to not waste his stamina. If it goes on this way, I may just lose this assessment._

Zetsu decided, about an hour and a half later, after Naruto had managed to stay out of his range so well, to see how Naurto dealt with sudden changes.

Zetsu found Naruto again and, instead of moving behind him like he would have before, jumped right in front of Naruto. Naruto quickly used a shadow clone and substitution to avoid being hit. He then kicked Zetsu to the ground and leapt off again.

Zetsu thought _Clever brat, using me as a board to jump off of, and the kick disoriented enough to give him another headstart. I will have to find him again, but that will take a good while._

Naruto kept jumping through the air nonstop for about forty more minutes before Zetsu finally caught up to him. Zetsu was right behind him, but was having trouble hitting Naruto due to the blonde's evasionary tactics. Naruto used everything at his disposal: Shadow clones, kunai, substitution, bunshin, and even flashbangs. It was extremely hard to hit someone who kept disorienting him each time he got in close.

It was on two hours and fifty minutes by the time Zetsu caught Naruto using a wood clone and a substitution at the same time Naruto used the shadow clone substitution maneuver.

"Good work," Zetsu said, "I was going about chuunin level and I still couldn't hit you. You have some unorthodox methods, but the ninja world is a whatever works type of place. You also have impressive analytic abilities, to be able to figure out the speed and timing of the technique after only seeing it once. You also used the speed and timing to figure out a weakness to my ability, not many people have the ability to see the weaknesses of it. Some of your skills could use a lot of work, like improvising in the middle of battle, towards the end you became a one trick pony, and then you were easy to catch. But, I have a feeling this is going to be fun training with you."

This training continued for six years.

**Done! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chimera Naruto

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with his sixth installment of my challenge series! The challenge today is this:**

**Naruto has many bloodlines.**

**1. harem with sound girls in it**

**2. Must not be caused by Orochimaru**

**3. Grey, Prodigy Naruto**

**I hope someone takes this challenge!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day on that October night, but, Naruto didn't care about that. All the blonde cared about was getting through the scroll and learning a jutsu from it so that he could pass his make up exam. He had already learned one and had decided to learn another for extra credit.

The shadow clone had worked out really well, Naruto had learned the jutsu in less than an hour and could perform it sealless.

Naruto was continuing to flip through the scroll looking for anything that may interest him when he found a jutsu called **Blood technique: bloodline giver**. The jutsu also had some containment seals around it that would open up if it was given chakra.

Naruto, remembering that bloodlines were praised throughout the hidden leaf and that his dream was to be hokage so everyone in the village would respect him, decided to learn that technique.

Naruto then transferred chakra to the storage seals and found that there were ten of them in total. He found the family names Terumi, Yuki, Hoshigaki, Ura (Rinengan bloodline), Tenshi (konan's bloodline), Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Subaku, and Kaguya.

Once Naruto pulsed chakra through the ten seals, they opened up a bag of blood each. Naruto then remembered the instructions that the jutsu had called for. It called for him to cut himself once near the heart per bloodline, place the blood on each cut, and activate the jutsu. Naruto did as the technique called for, unaware that everyone else who had tried this jutsu had been killed by the foreign blood.

Meanwhile, in a sewer, a single red slitted eye opened up as a deep voice said, "**So my jailor has found **_**that **_**jutsu. Kukuku, I never would have thought that I would see it after the last person killed himself trying to get the blood to listen to him. Might as well help the idiot out, since I will die if I don't."**

Back on the outside, Naruto was writhing on the ground out of pain caused by the foreign blood mixing with his own. Even though the cuts had healed up, Naruto could still feel the pain of the foreign blood being accepted into his own and giving him the attributes.

When the jutsu had finished, Naruto had white hair, blue skin, and veins showing on the outside of his eyes before vanishing as he ran out of chakra.

A few hours later, Iruka jumped into the clearing and shouted, "Naruto!" which caused the former blonde to wake up and say, "Iruka-sensei, I managed to learn two jutsu from the scroll, does that mean I pass?"

Iruka just looked on in shock before saying, "Naruto, why did you do it?"

Naruto, thinking he was referring to the scroll, said, "Mizuki-sensei told me to come to this location and show you a jutsu so I could pass my make-up test after I failed. I even learned an extra jutsu for extra credit!"

Iruka, finally realizing what Naruto was talking about, got a major feeling of dread inside of him as he thought, _Mizuki..._

Iruka was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a large shuriken coming at him. "Get out of the way, Naruto!" Iruka called out, but already knowing it was too late for the blonde to move.

**Ching! **The sound of metal piercing something went through the air as Naruto just stared in shock straight forward.

"Well, well, well, looks like Iruka got in my way again." A voice called out.

Naruto and Iruka, somehow still alive after being pierced through the back by a freaking large shuriken, both looked up to see Mizuki.

"I'm surprised at you, Iruka, I would think that you of all people would be siding with me to kill the demon brat." Mizuki said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Naruto, do you wanna know why you are called a demon by everyone?" Mizuki asked as though it was just an after thought.

"Eh, why?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling as though he didn't want to know the answer to a question he had wanted to know his whole life.

"On October tenth, twelve years ago, the nine-tailed fox attacked this village. Stories say that the fox was killed, but everyone who was old enough, knows that the fox was unkillable. So, the fourth did the next best thing. He sacrificed himself to turn the Kyuubi into a baby with no memories of what it had done." Mizuki said. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you were that baby. That's right, you are the nine-tailed fox that attacked this village!"

Naruto was shocked by this revelation, and did the thing any kid his age would do, run away.

Thirty minutes later, we see that Iruka had caught up with Naruto and said, "give me the scroll! I need to make sure it gets back to the Hokage!" only to be headbutted into the ground as Naruto fell also.

A poof of smoke went up from around Iruka, and in his place was Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He asked.

"Because," Naurto started before a poof of smoke went up around him too, "I'm Iruka." The now revealed Iruka finished.

"Why do you continue to protect that _thing!_" Mizuki screamed. "You know that the fox will just use the scroll for its own purposes."

"That's right," Iruka agreed, "the fox would. But, Naruto is not the fox, he is one of my best students that I have ever taught, he is the konoha's number one unpredictable ninja: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mizuki, now angered at Iruka, yelled out in rage, "I was going to save you for later, Iruka, but now you've made me mad!" He then swung his _second _large shuriken out and threw it at Iruka.

Naruto, the real one this time, saw it coming beforehand with his new sharingan, not that he knew about it or any of the other bloodlines, caught it with his hand. Naruto in his cool guy pose (think what he did in this episode without the orange jacket, said, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Iruka-sensei's head."

Mizuki just laughed and said, "who's going to stop me?"

Naruto just glared at him and said, "I dare you to try, because anything you throw at him, i'll give it back a thousand times harder!"

Mizuki shouted, "Try it demon!" before running at him with a kuani in his hand.

Naruto put his hands together, and shouted out, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)

A thousand Naruto's appeared and said in freaky unison, "What was that teme? I thought you said that you would beat me up?"

Mizuki just looked on in fright before screaming as they descended on him and beat him up.

By the end of the brutal beating, Naruto was standing over a barely alive Mizuki. Iruka just looked on in shock as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Guess I over did it."

Iruka just chuckled at the comment before saying, "Naruto, come over here and close your eyes."

Naruto did as asked before Iruka said, "You can open them now."

Naruto did as Iruka told him to and saw that Iruka was missing his headband. He then felt a weight on his head that wasn't there before and realized what happened. "Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started before hugging Iruka. (Not like that you morons!)

"Great work, Naruto. You graduated. _I really want to tell him that it will only get harder from here, but I don't want to drown his hopes._" Iruka said then thought.

Elsewhere in the village, the Hokage was looking at the scene through his crystal ball chuckling at Naruto. _Naruto, you are really the most surprising ninja, I will have to get him trained in his bloodlines though._

**Done! I know this was mostly cannon, but next chapter changes things up. **

**Now, how do you want this to be set up? Do you want a cannon team or do you want Sasuke, Hinata (not in the harem), and their sensei as Tsunade?**

**Please read and review and check out my forums!**


	7. Iwa Naruto

**AN: Yo! Its harem lord with the seventh challenge story Iwa/Ame Naruto. I am writing this challenge because I have noticed a severe lack of them. There are plenty of Kumo, Mist, Sand, and even wave, but hardly any of these two.**

**The challenge is:**

**Naruto is banished from the village and found by Iwa/Ame**

**NarutoxKonanxharem if Ame**

**NarutoxKurotsuchixharem if Iwa**

**That's the challenge. I hope to see what someone else can do with it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean I'm banished!" Naruto yelled at the council, who looked very smug right now.

"It was the council's decision that for failing to bring back the Uchiha, you are banished." A pink haired howler said.

"Naruto, before you go, I just wanted to give you what is rightfully yours." Tsunade smirked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"Uzu's jutsu, the forbidden scroll, the Uzu vault, the clan home, and 101 Uzu sealing guides." Tsunade said.

The council immediately started an uproar at this, only to be shut up by Tsunade smashing her fist into the desk.

"Sorry, but this is a clan matter. The council has no control in it." Tsunade smirked while the coucil fumed at losing such important documents and power with no way to get it back.

"Is there any new business?" Tsunade asked while the council was still fuming.

When no one spoke up, probably trying to find a way to get the documents back, Tsunade said, "This meeting is finished."

Tsunade and Naruto walked out of the room, and back to the hokage's office where they could talk privately.

"I'm sorry for your banishment, Naruto. If you would like, I can give you a day to say your goodbyes." Tsunade said sadly.

"That's alright, I have already seen everyone's reactions to the news. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, and Iruka are all blaming me for failing the mission while Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru all are sorry that I failed, but know that I tried my best." Naruto replied.

"At this point, when is the earliest I can leave?" Naruto questioned.

"In an hour, the gates will be open for you to leave. But, you will have to turn in your headband." Tsunade said.

Naruto just handed it over without a word, realizing that it meant that he would never become hokage.

_Two hours later..._

Naruto's leave from Konoha had been pretty uneventful, seeing as it was so early that the gates had just opened.

Naurto was lost in his thoughts _Okay, my dream is now impossible, I have been banished from konoha, I have all of Uzu in my possession, and I don't know where to go. Kiri is out because of the civil war, and their hatred of the Uzumaki. Suna is out because they are allies with konoha. Wave, I wouldn't go there and bring trouble. Snow doesn't have much of a ninja program. Taki would never stand the assault. Hey, who's that?_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a small groan of pain. Naruto jumped down and saw a woman with short brown hair lying on the ground in pain. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The woman just groaned before saying, "I'm fine, just give me a couple minutes."

Naruto then asked, "What happened here?"

The woman said, "Some konoha ninja came after us whenever we entered here to get the bikoucho so we could find the lost arts of the first Tsukikage."

Naruto asked, "We?"

The woman just nodded to his response before saying, "My brothers were killed, and the konoha nin think I am dead too. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced.

"Suzembachi Kamizuru, granddaughter of the first Tsukikage." Suzembachi said.

"Can I call you Suze, since Suzembachi is way long?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you help me complete the mission and get back to Iwa." Suzembachi replied.

The two proceeded to look for a couple of days before finally finding it in a small swampy area. "Huh, this little thing has the ability to track down anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Suzembachi said, "with it, I can find the scroll containing the first's techniques, and bring my clan back to its former glory."

"Huh," Naruto said, "so, I guess this is where we part?"

"What are you talking about?" Suzembachi asked frustrated before giving him the puppy dog face, "Your coming with me, right?"

Naruto knew that it was fruitless to try and resist at this point, especially since he kind of wanted to go to Iwa anyways.

Naruto, after a few minutes, said, "Fine! I'll go with you!"

Suzembachi smirked before saying, "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"


	8. naruto of the sound

**A/N: Yo! Here is the promised new story in my challenge series! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**The challenge this time is: Naruto of the sound! Congratulations for the people who voted for this. The details of this challenge can be found in my Naruto forum.**

**Let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would not be such a pushover.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto yawned in boredom as he was stuck on gate duty for the teme that had tricked him into coming to the sound, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had found Naruto in the streets one day, and had decided to offer him the ability to get a better life. Till a few years later, he did not understand why Orochimaru had to trick him into getting the seal instead of just giving it to him with or without his consent. Orochimaru had explained it like this: a unwilling person who takes the seal will get stronger, but a person who takes it willingly will be ten times stronger than the other person.

Naruto had been wondering about why Orochimaru would want him strong, when it would be easier to keep him weak and brainless so that he would be the perfect subject, when he found Orochimaru's hidden chamber. It turned out that Orochimaru was stealing other people's bodies so that he could live longer and master every jutsu. Naruto would not allow that to happen to him in any way, he would rather die.

On another note, Naruto mused, leaving Konoha had helped Naruto gain a few friends. Their names were: Tayuya, Kimmiko, Kin, Guren, Anko, Sasame, Kagero, Kotohime, and a girl called Isaribi.

Naruto had met Anko first. A few days after Naruto had left Konoha, Orochimaru went to go get her from rice country, where she was supervising her master's slaves. The first few days, they hadn't gotten along very well. It was only after Naruto caught Anko sulking about her past in Konoha did Naruto reveal his past and become her friend. The both of them quickly had become best friends, bonding over their hatred of Konoha and ways that they would get stronger and bring Konoha's destruction.

Naruto had met Kimmiko next. Kimmiko had a soft sort of air around her that just seemed to calm him down and bring him down to Earth whenever he became too arrogant without physically hurting him. They had met after Orochimaru had assigned them a mission to kidnap the Daimyo's daughter.  
The two had perfect teamwork and were put on a team together from that point on. The two had even gained the nickname **The Devastating Demon Duo **for their different abilities. Kimmiko could use her bones as weapons and Naruto could use sound to kill someone.

Tayuya had been the next person to join their little circle and team. She had a foul mouth that could make the hardest veteran sailor faint. She had been recruited for her abilities in Genjutsu and summoning. These two had gotten along just fine, right from the start, due to their equal hatred of Orochimaru. In fact, she had helped explain to the rest of the group that Orochimaru was evil. It hadn't been that hard since Anko figured it out once she realized that she was used as the prototype test subject for the curse seal, even with Orochimaru's seal killing the rest of the people it had been used on.

Karin had been just as easy as Tayuya. Apparently, she was an Uzumaki who had been abducted by Orochimaru.

Guren and Kin were next. The both of them were practically like sisters right from the start. Naruto was fairly sure that Guren would have been the next body, had she not been convinced to not be it by Kin. Naruto had guessed that that was the reason that Orochimaru had her all alone; too bad Kin had become her sister. Once the two girls had been informed of the fact that Orochimaru had kept Guren alone so that she would become her next body, they were equally spiteful of Orochimaru, and had been easy enough to convince to join their group.

Isaribi had also been an easy one to befriend. Naruto had found out that she had a seal on her that made her forget that Orochimaru had turned her into a fish-person and then removed the seal just as swiftly, amazing how much crappy seal work can be destroyed. Once she had regained her memories, she had become a great member of their group

The three Fuuma girls were the last to join them. Naruto had been sent out on a mission to negotiate with the Fuuma when he found them. The three of them were very hateful of Orochimaru, but were able to put up a loyal front to fake him out.

It was just a few weeks ago that Naruto and his group, now known as the **Devil's Flowers**, had made their escape plan. It was just about to start. The first step had been initiated a few nights ago, with Naruto allowing him to be caught so that he had a reason to escape.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby executed under Orochimaru's orders." One of the sound Jonnin that had just Shunshined in said.

Naruto smirked and slashed the first guy's head off with a sound-enhanced kunai before swinging around and stabbing it into the second one's chest. Naruto then let go so that he could roll out of the way of a kunai attack.

Naruto observed this new threat to be nothing more than high gennin level, in fact, with their reaction time, they probably all were around gennin level when they were supposed to be jonnin. Not that surprising, given the fact that Orochimaru bragged numbers over skills.

Naruto just called out, "Sound style: Slicing sound explosion!" which released a small circle of sound that expanded before Naruto dropped the chakra in the jutsu to zero, letting it go out of control and kill the rest of the so-called Jonnin.

Naruto just yawned as his enemies, or what was left of them after that explosive jutsu, fell to the ground. "How boring was that. Orochimaru seriously needs to learn there is a reason for the saying 'quality over quantity.'"

Naruto remembered the fact that he was now missing ninja before leaving the meeting place.

An hour later, Naruto arrived at the abandoned Fuuma clan house, and saw that the girls were already there.

"Yo dipstick, what took you so long?" Tayuya irritably exclaimed.

"I was the diversion, remember?" Naruto asked in an amused voice.

Tayuya just blushed red before shaking it off and saying, "Ready to start a nation, dobe?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Now, now, Tayuya-chan, remember that we aren't starting a nation, we are reviving one."

Kimmiko snorted in amusement as Anko rolled her eyes at the banter the two of them always had.

Naruto then got serious and asked, "How did you girls do against your enemies?"

Sasame had taken care of hers with an elaborate system of wires, Kotohime had lulled them in and then killed them, we are better off not knowing what Kagero did, even though the characters would be scarred for life, Isaribi tricked them into going into the water and killed them in kaima form, Guren pierced them with crystals, kin stuck them in a genjutsu, Karin just beat them up, Tayuya got them with her summoning, Kimmiko just used bone attacks, and Anko used poisons.

"Let's go. We need to get to Uzu and activate it's seals that will protect us." Kimmiko said, reminding everyone why they were there.

"Right!" They all responded.

**Done!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. elemental naruto

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next story in my challenge series. I am currently not connected to my internet, but if I remember correctly, Elemental Naruto was one of the top ones voted. So, that is the one that I am going to do.**

**The challenge is basically that Naruto has a bloodline that lets him use every single element (cannot be rinnengan or any other eye doujutsu, has to be physical bloodline). Naruto/harem.**

**Now, let's begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1**

"Today class, we will be covering elemental chakra." Iruka started. "Elemental chakra is chakra that is infused with one of the five elements: Earth, wind, fire, water, or lightning and sometimes bloodline styles or element fusions like: Ice, blaze, storm, dust, boil, or lava. Many people only have one type, but there have been cases of two different elements, and the extremely rare three elements, like the Terumi bloodline."

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why are elemental jutsu important?"

Iruka smiled and said, "A very good question. Wind style can cut through anything, lightning style can paralyze people, earth can decay and destroy, fire can burn, and water is good for cutting and healing."

"Back on topic." Iruka said. "Today we will be testing your affinities separately under different Jonnin due to the destructive nature of the elements. First up, Aburame Shino."

The list continued until it came to "Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka stated.

Naruto went into the room that the Jonnin were in and saw a panel of Jonnin that he knew: Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Okay, Naruto, give it your best shot." Kurenai said.

"Yosh! Let your flames burn through the wind." Guy said.

Naruto grabbed the card and focused his chakra into his card, only for it to divide into many different pieces, all of them a different element, some the Jonnin didn't even recognize.

"Do it again, just to be sure that the card wasn't defective." Kakashi said in a low tone, remembering the only family who had ever had all the elements, and how they were all wiped out.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said as he took another card and channeled his chakra into it for the second time, with eh exact same result.

All of the Jonnin looked shocked at the fact that a child had all of the elements. That is, all except for Kakashi, who was looking pale and then mad.

"Come with me, Naruto." Kakashi demanded.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Shunshined right into the Hokage's office where he interrupted the elders meeting with the Hokage.

"Hatake, what is the meaning of this?" The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just in the room with the other Jonnin checking off the affinities of the students, and one of them happened to have all of them, including the sub elements. Care to explain, Hiruzen?" Kakashi demanded angrily.

Sarutobi paled as he realized that Kakashi had found out that Kushina and Minato's kid had been found by Kakashi.

"That's great; bring him here so we can make sure he is loyal to the village." Danzo stated, not realizing that Naruto was in the room, or that Kakashi was talking about his sensei's son.

"If you ever try anything to him, I will personally send a Raikiri through the heart." Kakashi said angrily.

"Elders, leave." Hiruzen said, knowing that Kakashi could not stand the elder council, and that this would escalate into Kakashi killing the elders or that Kakashi would be killed. Either way, he would lose at least one of the most influential people in Konoha.

The elders just grumbled about the unfairness of it all, before walking out the door. After Sarutobi was sure that they were gone, he set up privacy seals for the room because of the conversation they were about to have.

"Why didn't you tell me that sensei's son was alive?" Kakashi asked.

"What would you have done if you had known?" Sarutobi responded.

"Taken him in and trained him. I was supposed to be his guardian, after all." Kakashi responded.

"Exactly, I would have lost one of my best Jonnin, and risked a war with Iwa if you took him in." Sarutobi answered.

"Oh, so are you going to tell him or will I?" Kakashi asked.

"I will tell him." Sarutobi said.

"Uhh, Jiji, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"How would you like to know about your family, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"You know?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course I know, I was the one who married them and helped them deliver you." Sarutobi said.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, ecstatic at the prospect of learning about his parents.

"Your father was one of the greatest ninja ever to grace Konoha. He laid down his life for the village to defeat the Kyuubi. His name was: Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said.

Naruto whooped with joy at the fact that his idol ended up being his father, sure he was sad that he was dead, but at least he knew that his father hadn't abandoned him.

"Who was my mother?" Naruto asked after he had calmed down for a few minutes.

"Your mother is where you get your bloodline and personality. She had fiery red hair, and a red blade that danced in her opponents' blood. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, the hot blooded habanero." Sarutobi said fondly, remembering all of the pranks that she had played on the village.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, a bit worried that she left him in the village because she hated him.

"She died by the Kyuubi's claw. It was a few hours after childbirth, and the Kyuubi was about to impale you and your father and she took half the blow while your father took the other half. But, they did leave you a legacy. Go into vault 400 to see what they left you. No one knows where it is, but this is supposed to take you over to there." Sarutobi said while handing Naruto a small seal. "Just place a little blood on it and it will take you there."

Naruto did as he asked and vanished from the hokage's office in a great yellow flash, before reappearing underground inside a large vault. Naruto looked around and saw plenty of scrolls, jewels, swords, kunai, and two weird statues.

Before Naruto could look away, two figures came out of glowing seals. The first had a white jacket and black boots, as well as wild blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto immediately recognized the figure as his idol and father, Minato Namikaze. The second had on shinobi sandals and a kunoichi red dress, as well as red hair and green eyes. Naruto couldn't identify the figure by sight, but deduced that this was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"How? The old man said that you were dead." Naruto asked.

"We are shadows of Kushina and Minato. We are clones that will never leave this vault, as we are to protect it and would start to lose chakra and die if we leave." The Kushina clone said.

"So, you aren't really my parents?" Naruto asked, a bit disappointed at the fact that these weren't his parents.

CKushina smiled and said, "We may not have memories of you, but we can feel that you are our son, and we are your parents."

CMinato just smiled at their interactions before clearing his throat and saying, "I only have a limited time here, unlike her. She used a different type of clone than I did." Minato paused to answer the unasked question. "I was made to show you around the vault and come out if it was ever in ay danger. Okay, the scrolls of jutsu and bloodline are over on that shelf, living scrolls like how to cook are right there, scrolls on different poisons or plants are right there, kenjutsu scrolls are there, taijutsu scrolls are there, seals are there, and swords are there. Kushina can show you the ropes on how to open the scrolls and start teaching you."

CKushina pumped her fist in the air at this.

"goodbye Naruto, I hope you have a good life." Minato said as he vanished into the air.

"Okay, now let's get started on your training." CKushina said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at that smile.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this.**


	10. naruto of the sound 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of Naruto of the sound. I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own (place series here) or characters, do own (attacks) I make up.**

**Chapter 2**

The group had hijacked a yacht to get into Wave country where the fallen Uzumakis were scattered throughout the land.

They had been on the bat for a while, but finally made it to the land in Wave country without any of Gato's men being the wiser.

That's right, they knew all about what Gato was doing to the country, so they decided to kill him. After all, they couldn't have their future Daimyo being poor, nor could the group have their citizens being unhappy, as they would eventually revolt.

"Wow, how much of an idiot is Gato?" Naruto asked rhetorically after looking at his on record finances, the idiot had put a good amount of his illegalities in his legal finances, anyone could notice the falsities.

"Why haven't any of the major villages done anything with Gato?" Karin asked, confused about why Gato hadn't been killed with the amount of crimes that he had committed on the record.

"The villages don't want to lose their financial security that Gato gives them in exchange for his life being kept." Naruto replied, "Gato is not stupid, he is just complacent with the fact that he couldn't be touched."

"It's always the rich doing whatever they want while the poor suffer." Tayuya said bitterly.

The group sat in silence, thinking over the philosophical conversation that they had just had, when the boat docked and they got out.

"Wow, Gato is really stupid, he doesn't even realize that the people are probably going to revolt in a few years, once they get over the intimidation." Naruto said.

"People of Wave, this man has tried to steal from me." A bandit's voice said from a platform.

"A likely story." Naruto called out. "Most likely you just want to show that you are superior. Do you like picking on innocent bystanders?"

"Grr, who said that?" The bandit called out.

"I did," Naruto said once he got to the platform.

The bandits surrounded him and the leader said, "Get him!"

The bandits all jumped Naruto, only to be repulsed by sound as Naruto clicked his fingers into the air.

"Decapitating sound circle," Naruto murmured as he swung his arm around in a complete circle, sending out a circle of air waves that cut the bandits in half before they had even hit the ground from his previous attack.

"Good people of Wave country," Naruto called out, catching the attention of the citizens, "I have showed you all that I can take care of Gato's men. If you want to join me, come to the forest clearing just south of here at twilight. The Whirlpool will rise for the second time, this time, stronger than ever!"

That last sentence caught the citizens, shop owners, dock workers, and the few ninja that were from Whirlpool's attention. They then got a got a good look at him and the company he was traveling with.

Naruto and his group then traveled back to the yacht for a few hours of peace before heading to the clearing where they were going to meet up with the citizens that were in Wave.

To their shock and happiness, there were over four hundred people there. Naruto and the girls quickly ran through an intention seal, that would tell who was there for the right reasons, to have to kill twenty people before they began.

"Okay, now what have you done to help Wave so far?" Naruto asked the citizens.

An elder guy came up and said, "My name is Tazuna and me and my workers have been building a bridge to help regain control of Wave country."

Naruto then said, "Bad start. You should have tried to get a few boats out of Gato's reach and use them to combat him."

You could hear an audible smack from some of the citizens as they realized that that would have been a simpler solution than building an entire bridge.

"We didn't want to drive the country down and have Gato execute the people of Wave." Tazuna replied.

"The bridge is a worse way to make sure that Wave stays free. How much does it take to blow up a bridge while hundreds of people are on it?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna paled as he realized that Gato had just been humoring them throughout the whole ordeal with the bridge. Some of the citizens did the same as they had realized that they had inadvertently put themselves and their families at risk by making the bridge.

"I see that many of you realize that Gato was waiting for the right chance to strike out a t you. He would have killed all of you in a couple of months had that bridge been completed." Naruto said.

"How do you recommend we fight him, then?" One of the citizens called out, many others murmured their agreement to the question the man had asked.

"We have the numbers to defeat Gato's army and kill Gato right here." Naruto replied. "We can beat him using these numbers. My mentor taught me one thing, the number of people that you have doesn't matter, its skill that matters. However, in this case, you and the bandits are equally skilled, but I won't stop there, I shall train you up so that for each one of you that dies, you will take five of Gato's men with you."

The citizens then stood tall at hearing that speech, knowing that this man would be a good leader to them.

"For the next few months, I shall be training you in different styles of fighting, and how to use your environment to fight against Gato." Naruto explained.

"Yes, sir!" The citizens called out.

_**A few months later…**_

Naruto had trained the group to perfection. Several hundred more people had joined up after seeing how they were about to take the fight to Gato. The weakest one of them was, as Naruto had said that he would be, worth five of Gato's men on a bad day.

The groups of rebels were currently in several boats with Naruto leading the charge, heading to Gato's island.

"Remember the plan, we storm the beach, hit the castle as hard as we can, kill Gato, take out all the bandits, free the prisoners, find out who has supported Gato, find Gato's business ledger, and take back Wave!" Naruto finished with a cry of agreement from the citizens of Wave. It was a good thing that he had put up silencing seals due to how loud they were.

The soldiers patrolling the beach were shocked when ten of their soldiers went down with a small gurgle of blood. None of them were able to get help as they were outnumbered and outmatched by the group of trained fighters.

None of Naruto's side took any injuries at all, as they had struck fast and hard to the bandits on the beach. About ten groups of ten broke off in order to secure the perimeter of the island and stop anyone from getting in or getting off of the island.

About an hour later, a radio crackled to life as Tazuna spoke up from the other line and said, "We have secured the boats and killed every warrior who has tried to get off the island. There was an average of three casualties per group, but a good three hundred enemies have died. Ready to strike."

The group whooped in joy from being able to beat the enemies, and then started heading for the castle. They picked off every patrol the came across and finally got to the castle.

They had several people, including Kin, scale the walls and take out the people at the upper levels before Naruto called out, "Sound style: Air wave blowback!" Naruto called out as he projected the sound out of his mouth and blew the doors apart.

The group then charged in and killed every guard they had come across. As they were fighting, Naruto rushed forward while yelling out, "Sound style: Air wave slide!" Naruto pushed through each and every he came across very easily while using that jutsu.

Naruto eventually got to Gato.

"What do you want?" Gato stammered out.

"Where is your business ledger and money?" Naruto growled.

"It's in the hidden door behind the bookcase." Gato said.

When Naruto turned around to check out the bookcase, Gato tried to take out his sword and kill Naruto, only to be killed by Kimmiko's bone blade.

"Took you long enough to get here." Naruto called out after he opened the hidden door.

Naruto then whistled as he saw the amount of money that Gato had in there. "How much do you think is here?" Naruto called out as he shuffled through the stuff to see if there was anything of use to him and the rest of the group.

"At least two million ryo." Kimmiko said.

"That's nothing, check out all the weapons he has. These plans are also exquisite; we can use them to make the strongest navy in the world." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"You're right, we have the people to make these, and it won't be that hard to become one of the strongest naval powers." Kimmiko said.

A few days later and the group had sorted out everything that belonged to the civilians, and everything that Gato had that had anything to do with weaponry.

"Naruto," Tazuna started. "We would like to join the new Whirlpool."

All of the citizens nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"You need people to make a country, and there is nothing in Wave for us, as our families are already in Whirlpool to make sure they were safe, and besides that, the previous Daimyo family was killed, so you are technically the ruler of Wave." Tazuna shrugged.

"Hm, that is true," Naruto thought it over for a few seconds before saying, "very well. You may join up with Whirlpool. This will make my plans go faster anyway. Especially since I can now fuse Wave and Whirlpool."

Some people whistled as they realized that this would be the most powerful island nation in the Elemental Nations. Not even Snow would be powerful enough to stand up to them.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you like this chapter. I just made this as a spur of the moment thing, and a reward for all of your patience that you have had with me. I have been working on a book that I am writing and the reading the books challenge that I created, they are both taking a good while.**


End file.
